One Kiss
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Izumi just wants a kiss from Itachi, but he won't comply. Part ten of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


Mikoto grinned. New Years was coming up and she was sure she would have the Uchiha throw a party like no other, everyone would remember it, and absolutely no one would end up in a hospital this time (the previous year Sasuke broke his foot, literally). They threw parties that no one ever forgot anyway. As usual, Mikoto was the party planner. Fugaku sent out invitations, and Thea got the honor of choosing who could give the toast on New Years. Everyone in the family has done it at least once, except for Sasuke. Because the last time Sasuke gave a toast, he was drunk and passed out in the middle of it. That toast was for Thanksgiving. Since then, no one let's him do a thing. But he's determined to give the toast this year. They were all gathered in the manor in the living room, and it was now Thea's time to decide who'd give the toast.

"Me! Pick me!" Sasuke's hand shot up. Thea overlooked him. She pointed at Itachi. Itachi would've agreed to it.

"Itachi, wanna do it?" Sasuke gave Itachi the 'if you love me you won't do it' face. Itachi rolled his eyes. So he didn't agree to it.

"No thanks." He spoke and sat back in the couch. Thea cursed under her breath.

"See, he doesn't want to do it! Me, pick me! I'll do it!" Thea overlooked him once again. "Yoohoo, over here, pick me! Pick me!" He waved his hands in the air (like he really didn't care). Thea pointed at Rin. Rin would've agreed to it.

"Rin, you always give great toasts, you do it!" Thea pleaded her with her eyes. Sasuke gave Rin the 'I'll never spam you again' gave. Rin sighed, smiling politely and shaking her head.

"Sorry, no." Thea frowned. So she didn't agree to it.

"Just pick me! You know you want to! Pick me, me, me, me!" Sasuke smirked when Thea groaned. She looked over at him.

"Sasuke, would you like to-"

"Yes!" He grinned wide. Thea sat back down. Mikoto smiled, Sasuke doing the toast couldn't be that bad. Sasuke stood. "I'm glad you chose me, dear Thea." Thea knew she made a mistake. "I promise I won't be drunk," Fugaku shook his head, remembering Sasuke drunk that year, he was fairly disappointed since at that time Sasuke was only 19, "I won't get shirtless and dance around the pool." Sasuke smiled. That was fun to watch.

And record.

"And I solemnly swear I won't in any way vandalise your cars or limos again." Itachi glared at him.

"That was you?" Sasuke shrugged, glancing away.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Who remembers that at all?" All of them did for a matter of fact. Especially did they remember him accidently tripping and belly flopping in the pool. Definitely fun to record. Itachi's limo still has a paint mark on it as a matter of fact, so he wasn't pleased. Mikoto let Sasuke gloat a little bit more then stood. Now for the unwarranted details.

"Alright. Party starts at 10:00 as usual." She smiled bitterly. "This time I'd like for no one to show up at 11:12 and start eating all my party favors." She glanced at Obito and Rin, they ducked down into their seats. It was an accident, they slept in. "I'd like for everyone to follow up with the theme. It's simple this time so no one shows up dressed as a starfish." And a glare sent Izuna's way. What? The theme was under the sea. "Gold. Plain and simple. Theme is gold." Itachi smiled, he definitely had something in mind that Izumi could wear, that he'd appreciate to stare at. The entire time. "And this year we are definitely not having anyone kiss the wrong person at midnight." They all looked at Madara and Thea. While the two casually whistled, looking away. "That is all."

Itachi would have much fun fitting Izumi in a dress again.

* * *

Itachi looked at himself in the full length mirror. He really did clean up nice. Also, a _slight_ update. When I say this I don't want any fangirls to freak out or cry, but..Itachi cut his hair. Don't freak! His bangs are still very much present, beautifully so. His ponytail is just..nonexistent. It made the management of his hair all the more easier. And don't cry please, he's still gorgeous. Izumi was devastated when he proposed the idea to her, but she didn't want to stop him so she only smiled and told him it was his choice. She did admit he looked almost _too_ perfect.

Itachi cleaned up nice too. His jacket being gold, but the inside being black, contrasting nicely. His pants were black, as were his shoes. His tie was gold and black, lined. His hair was as it was cut, no touch up needed. He grimaced, he couldn't wait for everyone to freak at the loss of his signature ponytail. He was obviously wearing his Christmas present from Izumi. He perked when Monsier entered the room.

"Presenting , sir." Itachi turned and no words could describe how gorgeous she looked. Gorgeous wasn't even sufficient. She was wearing a city of light gold sequin spaghetti strap deep V neck thigh slit low back maxi dress gown. Long description, I know. Her high heels were pure gold (he's rich, remember) making her only slightly taller. She had a small purse in her hands, ebony. And ebony earrings with a tint of silver and gold. She had blush colored lipstick on, matching with her natural pinkish lips. Her eyeshadow had tints of gold as well. And her hair - _Jesus_ help him.

Her hair was curled and off to her left side. She had a small necklace with those infamous initials U.I. And Itachi was happy to see she was wearing the charm bracelet. This gorgeous and he only had to wait two hours.

"I should really be used to seeing you so gorgeous." Since she always looks gorgeous to him. Sometimes Sasuke thought his eyes were broken (even though they _were)_ because Itachi declared that Izumi could not shower for a year, nor clean her hair or wash her face and she'd still look beautiful. So yes, his eyes were broken. But Izumi really didn't mind. She didn't have to keep up her looks all the time, like she had to do with someone who we shall not mention (it's Mark if you don't know).

And so Itachi held her hand and they were off to the limo. It was only 9:40, but with the traffic lately it would take them 20 minutes to get there anyway. He couldn't help but to want kiss her a few times, and she couldn't help but to try to initiate it.

Except Itachi's face would keep turning when she'd go in for a kiss, so that she'd only kiss his cheek. Maybe she was imagining things, but it seemed like he didn't want to kiss her.

Weird, am I right?

* * *

They entered looking like the real centers of attention. Itachi could see the paparazzi forming, and leaned down to whisper in Izumi's ear, "Head off with Obito and Rin, I'll catch up with you." He didn't want for his (yes, _his_ (possessive, are we?)) Izumi to be bombarded with questions. Izumi kissed his cheek and turned to go over to Obito and Rin. Who were currently flirting shamelessly.

Rin wore a short white dress with gold going across it. Obito wearing a white tux, only with tints of gold here and there. Izumi smiled at them. "Hey." She smiled at them. Rin shared it.

"Hey, and wow, you look way better than me." Izumi didn't believe it. Because Rin definitely had the body to pull off the dress better than her.

"Thanks." She smiled. She accepted the glass of wine Obito handed her. She turned her head to look over at Itachi with the paparazzi. Maybe it was just her imagination indeed. But come on? Usually Itachi couldn't _stop kissing_ her. Now he wants to? She furrowed her brows. Maybe there's something she hadn't noticed about him. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood. But since when? He's always in the mood!

"So..seeing as you keep staring at him and have that furrow in your brow that he's always calling 'cute', I'm thinking you're worried about something?" Obito asked her. She snapped her head back at him and dropped the furrow, now only smiling.

"I didn't think you'd notice." She murmured. Rin snorted.

"Please, he notices everything. One time I drank water and didn't rinse the cup and he said he could tell because it _smelled_ different." Izumi rose her brows. Obito shrugged.

"It's a talent. So what's up with you and lover boy over there?" Izumi sighed, and took a small sip of the wine.

"Well he.." She looked over at him again. "It's really nothing I should be worried about, but..for some odd reason, he chooses not to kiss me."

Rin giggled. "Trust me. You'll find out why soon enough." Izumi rose a brow.

"What do you mea-"

"You'll find out." Obito repeated.

"I know, she said that, but what do you _mean_ by-"

Rin cupped her mouth, silencing her. "You'll _find out."_ They said together. Izumi sighed as Rin removed her hand. Izumi took a long sip of the wine, probably dangerously so.

"Okay. So I'll 'find out'." They nodded. "So I shouldn't be worried." They shook their heads. "And you definitely won't tell me what 'find out' means." They nodded once more. She nodded as well, if she hung out with anymore Uchiha, she'd go insane. Other than Itachi though. He kept her sane.

"Hey, idea! Go hang with Sasuke!" Rin gently pushed her towards his direction.

"But-!"

"Go, it'll be fun!"

"Why do you want me to-"

"Bye~!"

* * *

She went over to Sasuke and Sakura, wine glass in hand. She wasn't surprised to see them kissing fervishly. She cleared her throat, earning a smile from Sakura and a groan from Sasuke. Sakura was wearing a long gold dress that nearly dragged on the floor, it was transparent near the bottom, showing off her legs. Sasuke's hair was slicked back and his tux being gold, but with silver tinted in it. Sakura's hair being brown still surprised Izumi, but that's her natural hair color. Sasuke glared over at her.

"I know you have no idea how to navigate yourself with Itachi, but must you always interrupt?" Sasuke asked her. Izumi gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I would've thought that you of all people knew about interrupting." Referencing her and Itachi's entire relationship.

Sasuke rose a brow, first time she shot back, "Feisty are we?"

Sakura stepped in, "Something the matter Izumi?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke groaned over dramatically.

Before Izumi could speak, Sasuke jumped in, "There's always something isn't there." Izumi ignored that one.

"Itachi won't kiss me." Plain and simple. She figured they'd brush it off like Obito and Rin did. Instead they stayed silent. Sasuke surprisingly didn't mock her.

"He won't.." Sasuke frowned, "kiss you?" Izumi nodded. "Wow, you're in deep shit." Sasuke sighed. Izumi furrowed her brows. "Can't believe he's upholding that for you though. Damn, he and I need to have a serious discussion." He muttered.

What? "What?" Izumi thought and said.

"You'll find out," Sakura smiled. Izumi deadpanned.

 _"What?"_ She repeated. Sasuke slightly glared at her.

"You will _find out._ " Sasuke repeated.

Okay, know Izumi was very confused. "What exactly am I finding out? Does Itachi break up with every girl in the new year or something?" Sasuke sighed.

"No."

"Then why-"

"I answered your question. Please leave." Izumi was still very confused. Sasuke began to grow impatient. "I said please. Go to Maria or something."

Sasuke shoved her almost gently (what a change!) towards Maria and Izuna's direction.

"But I am still very confused. You guys said the exact same thing Obito and Rin said. I just want to know if somethings wrong." Izumi looked between them, hoping for something. Sasuke unfazed.

"I want you to know." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I do not care." Earning him a hit on the arm by Sakura.

"What he's trying to say Izumi is that, we can't answer your questions now. There are just some things you need to discover yourself." Sakura spoke, understanding. Izumi also unfazed.

"Right. Is that an excuse so you don't have to tell me?" Sasuke was now antsy.

"Dude, I just want to make out again, please just go chill with Maria. _Please!_ I'm begging ya here!" Izumi sighed, giving in. She drank from her wine and walked off.

Sasuke sighed, "Oh thank God." He looked over at Sakura, "Now, where were we?" Sakura looked up at him and gave a sadistic smile.

"I was just about to go get some more wine." Sasuke paled.

"Sakura, you're killing me here!" Sakura gave a giggle.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." She walked away. Sasuke sighed.

"I hate it when you leave, but I love to watch you go." He muttered.

* * *

She walked over to Maria and Izuna now. Izuna was on his phone, typing something with his arm around Maria's waist. Maria had her head on his shoulder and was on her phone as well. Izumi rose a brow walking up to them. Maria had a black mermaid dress V neck on with gold on the rims. Izuna wearing a tux that was black, and the same gold rimming.

"Hey guys...?" They perked, not saying anything. Izumi heard her phone buzz and pulled it out. Seeing she was now in a group chat with the two.

 **Maria: We've decided we will communicate like this forever.**

 **Izuna: I thought it was just for tonight?**

 **Maria: Technically forever.**

She noticed how they used proper spelling and everything like Itachi. Maybe all Uchihas did that.

 **Izumi: Okay, so I, I might have a little problem.**

 **Maria: Do tell.**

 **Izuna: Details please.**

 **Izumi: Since this morning Itachi wouldn't kiss me.**

 **Maria:...**

 **Izuna:...**

 **Izumi: And still won't.**

"Holy crap, he won't kiss you!?" Maria shrieked, forgetting the whole texting thing. She looked over at Izuna. "You owe me $20. I told you Itachi would do this eventually." Izuna frowned.

"Wow, you should feel lucky." Izuna smiled at her.

"Why should I? I feel like there's something wrong." Izumi muttered.

"You shouldn't!" Maria exhaled. "I mean...you'll find-"

"No. Please do not say what I think you're about to say." Maria cocked her head off to the side.

"I'm just saying you'll find out." Izumi groaned, drinking her wine.

"Hey, look, Shisui and Hana, you should talk with them." And denying her again. What was going on?

Izumi refused to move. "Will you guys just violate this rule you have going on with, 'find out' and tell me?" They both shook their heads.

"It's not like it's a rule. That's just all we _can_ tell you. Don't worry." Maria told her reassuringly. Izumi groaned.

"Okay, don't tell me." Reverse psychology.

"We won't." Izuna stated blankly. Reverse psychology failed miserably.

"What's up with everyone today?" She muttered. First Obito and Rin, which sort of surprised her. Then Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke didn't surprise her, but it did irk her. Now Izuna and Maria. Maybe this was just a prank they were all playing on her. And why should she feel lucky? She was of course, still very, very confused.

* * *

Izumi had noticed how Sasuke still had a hostile feeling towards her, Shisui seemed okay with her. Only, he wouldn't tease like Sasuke did with her. Izumi noticed how Hana's dress very much showed she was pregnant. Her dress was long, very long. Being gold and transparent on her arms and showing her back. Shisui tux was similar to Itachi's, only the colors were switched.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Izumi." Shisui barely smiled and it surprised her. Izumi smiled.

"Oh nothing, just." She motioned over to Itachi. Paparazzi still around him. Shisui nodded.

"They tend to crowd him and Sasuke the most." Shisui looked. He almost pouted. He noticed Izumi's frown. "There a problem?" Izumi sighed, she was about to speak until Hana interrupted her.

"Shisui~" Hana whined. "I'm hungry.." She grumbled. Shisui gave her the trail mix stashed away in his pocket.

"Always be prepared, you know?" He shrugged. Izumi chuckled and continued.

"Well..and please don't freak. Everytime I keep telling everyone this they get riled up. It's just..Itachi won't kiss me." Shisui spit out the wine he drank from his mouth and onto the floor. Hana nearly chocked on her trailmix. Izumi sighed.

After two minutes of the two of them literally dying, Shisui regained his composure and Hana caught her breath.

"Okay, okay. So he _won't_ kiss you. I mean he won't or he just _won't?_ Well I guess that doesn't really matter. But wow, he's finally doing it huh? What a surprise. I mean, even Sasuke's done it. They say that's who you'll marry when it happens, so be proud! You've made the stretch. Only after a few months too..usually takes a year." Now Izumi was beyond confused.

"Marry? What stretch? Huh?" Hana sighed.

"You'll find-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Out."

Izumi looked at her wine. Maybe she had too much and this was all just a dream. Hana and Shisui glanced at each other.

"So maybe you're confused now, but you'll get what we mean later. And then you'll go 'oh' and then you'll realise it and then you'll be embarrassed and then you'll faint. Maybe, happened to Sakura."

Izumi definitely had to much to drink. "I'm feeling like you are hiding something from me. And if I go over to Madara and Thea and they say the same thing you all keep saying I'm going to seriously reconsider my standing here." And she walked away.

Shisui sighed. He didn't hate Izumi anymore, but only the Uchiha knew the meaning behind the whole not kissing your respective lover on New Years eve. Maybe he was just afraid that Itachi was making such a commitment. Or maybe he was just being silly.

Or maybe he just doesn't want to lose his little cousin.

He felt Hana tug on his sleeve. "Hey, don't worry. Itachi's not leaving so soon." Shisui smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I know but." He looked over at Itachi escaping the paparazzi. "But I just..I do worry, it's natural. I know he won't rush into anything." Hana kissed his cheek.

"Good." She closed her eyes. "I'm hungry again."

* * *

Madara was surprisingly not drunk actually. And he and Thea were actually having an on basis discussion. Maybe Izumi did have too much wine.

"Hey guys can you-"

"Ahem!" She heard a familiar voice slur. She turned around. When the hell did Sasuke lose his shoes, and his jacket, and his hair was a mess. Wasn't she just talking with him fifteen minutes ago, how low of a tolerance does he have? She checked the time. Wait, what? It was 11:45? How long has she and Itachi been apart? Itachi was on the other side of the room, next to Mikoto and Fugaku, wine glass in his hands and seeming unsurprisingly nonchalant about Sasuke being drunk.

"Hello everyone. So this year I have been honored with giving the toast. I have to dedicate my toast to my parents." Mikoto and Fugaku smiled. Sasuke couldn't hold back his laughter, "You should've seen the look on your face, no, it is definitely not for you!" Sasuke continued to let out a boisterous laugh as the entire family rolled their eyes and face palmed. Not to selves: never choose him no matter what.

"I'd like to toast to wine! Because even when you can't drink anymore, it compels you to!" At that Sasuke tripped over his own feet and face planted on the ground, passing out. Sakura sighed.

"I think he's had enough. I'm sorry everyone." She dragged him away. Izumi looked back at Madara and Thea.

"Anyway-"

"You'll find out." Not to use profanity, but what the _fuck?_ Madara turned around and continued speaking with Thea.

"Why..does everyone keep saying that!?" Izumi wracked her brain. Madara and Thea looked at each other then her.

"So you've probably heard this, but, don't worry about it, you'll know in a few minutes really." Thea told her calmly. Izumi was sure she was losing her mind.

She placed her wine down and walked off. Itachi saw her leave from the corner of his eye, and decided now was a better time as any. Just as he was about to follow her, Shisui stopped him. "Yo, lil' cuz. I was just talking with Izumi, and she told me this dilemma she had about you not kissing her?" Itachi sighed, he'd hoped she didn't notice. "Really? It hasn't even been a year."

"Yeah, I know but..it just feels right." Shisui glanced away.

"Feels right." He repeated. "Well whatever, I won't stop you, but you've never been one for-"

"I know. I'm okay with that. I just thought I should do this."

Shisui smiled. "Well gee, couldn't have told me first, what do you take me for?" Shisui pretended. Itachi smiled and walked off to follow Izumi. He walked outside to see her wearing a jacket (his to be precise) and staring at the night sky. Itachi set down the glass of wine and walked up behind her. "Hey." He whispered, placing his hands on her waist. He noticed how she stayed silent. He was sure she wasn't angry but instead confused, maybe conflicted. He kissed her cheek, "I'm sure you're confused. I'll tell you everything." Izumi looked up and turned around in his embrace.

"You wouldn't believe how confused I am." Itachi chuckled, stroking her hair.

"It's..sort of an Uchiha tradition to hold off kissing New Years Eve. Only because a kiss at midnight would be more special." He looked down to see Izumi's reaction, she was listening intently, "while the 'tradition' usually only happens when you're with someone for a year I figured, why the hell not?" Izumi smiled. She was really special enough to be considered to the tradition. "I didn't mean to avoid you. I just knew if I was near you I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

Izumi's brain clicked. So wait a minute? That's what 'find out later' was. She laughed and hugged him. "You had me worried for a second there."

"You're actually the first girl I've done the tradition with." Itachi spoke absent-minded.

"I feel special." She looked up at him.

"You are." He looked at the time, only 11:55 now. Now much more than ever did he want to just kiss her. And time was definitely not on his side for this one. He brushed the hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. Izumi pouted.

"If you do that, I'll just want to kiss you." Itachi chuckled.

"So. New Years resolutions, huh?" Izumi stayed silent. "I have decided that mine will be to not keep things from you." _He really thinks we'll be together that long,_ Izumi couldn't help thinking as she grinned.

"Good." Itachi looked at her expectantly. "Well..mine is to stop blaming things on myself." Itachi sighed in relief. "And not to think less of myself. And not to doubt myself, and not to-"

"I'm going to need you to stop talking or I'll want to kiss you more." He whispered, staring right at her lips. Izumi complied, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _10..._

"Countdown finally started. I want to treasure this moment." Izumi smiled playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

 _9..._

"My tongue is tied right now." Itachi just wanted for the Countdown to be at one, or I don't know, for there not to be a Countdown?

 _8..._

"That's only because you want it in my mouth," Itachi smiled like a pervert.

 _7..._

"Possibly. Can you blame me though?"

Izumi couldn't. They got closer and closer to each as the Countdown reached near the end. Itachi grasped her chin and pulled her closer. Their lips brushed.

 _1..._

The kiss was gentle, despite the fact that they wanted to kiss all day and didn't. They really didn't want to pull away, but curse the fact that humans need to breath air.

"Happy new year." Izumi whispered against his lips.

"Happy new year." He replied, going in to kiss her again.

* * *

 **Happy new year everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little piece (and if you didn't, I want you to know, I do not care;). I love this paring to death, if I could, I'd write ItaIzu fanfiction for a living, but you know, you can't get a degree on fanfiction. Or can you (can you, please tell me you can, I know you can't, but someone lie to me in the reviews please, give me hope)? Well anyway, I tried posting this at exactly 12:00, but I had my own party to go to. If I didn't, do not snipe me please. I just got the Attack On Titan game for Ps4 and haven't played it yet...**

 **Also, there is a very long note up ahead, PLEASE READ IT. If you care about this series anyway.**

 **So Itachi.**

 **Yeah, he's an enigma, he can be socially awkward or just a plain idiot. I think I made that pretty clear in the Christmas special. So I made this story recently..called the ItaIzu Questionnaire. And I got alot of responses, not so much were they all in the reviews, I got many PMs. The answers varied actually. It really depended on your take of the story. Some of you were right and some were wrong. A question I got was 'How does Itachi _really_ feel about marriage?' I really want to answer this question, so person, I am answering you! Itachi's take on marriage is different from what most of you believe. So yes, he doesn't really care for it. He 1) sucks at relationships, he's like _the_ worst. He 2) thinks marriage is just a concept. And 3) never really liked the whole idea of 'giving yourself up for love'. **

**That was before he met his Izumi babe anyway.**

 **I was just asking my boyfriend (I know what you're thinking, the great and powerful SpaceIsTheLimit is taken, and she's talking about it!?) what he thought about marriage and at first he thought I was about to propose until I smacked him Sakura style, he then said he thinks marriage is always going to end in heartbreak.**

 **Divorce.**

 **Death.**

 **Cheating.**

 **That's kind of how Itachi views it. Jeez, what an in depth thing! Itachi also hates kids. Like, alot. And I know someone out there is thinking, 'well I wouldn't say hate', well no, I would. From a toddler to a teen, he just can't. In actuality, the only child he's ever liked would have to be Sasuke. And even Sasuke pissed him off. Now I feel like writing fanfiction with the two of them as kids in this universe I've created...**

 **Izumi is going to find out about Itachi's view on marriage and children soon, but uh..let's just say it won't be, um..not awkward. Yeah, let's say that. My wrist hurts, you know.**

 **I'm here to clear things up. Everyone thinks Itachi is that one guy who can't commit, this story obviously proves that he can. Me so glad you read my fanfiction! I'm thinking, and I'm wondering, would you guys be opposed to Itachi/Izumi smut scene in the next part? Hopefully not, right?**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**

 **P.S. Review?**


End file.
